


Forever is along time I wouldn't mind spending it with you.

by Waifuisa (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waifuisa
Summary: "I rember when I was five I heard of love who new you would love me ....isa but will you marry me?""YES"that one simple yes changed everything for them





	Forever is along time I wouldn't mind spending it with you.

Lea was alittle scared him and isa were to get MARRIED today! Lea was in a black suit with a red a fire red tie I guess "okay lea its finally time the day has arrived time to get married and die tougher" lea chuckles"yea yea I know I know demyx" lea sighs "good but if you hurt him I will murder you"demyx says for some reason dmeyx takes on as isa older brother every since that day they hanged out."no I wount hurt him I promise demyx" demyx looks at him. "Ya better". The Que for lea come she sighs and walks out demyx nexst to him roxas got to be the ring carrying man thing now on to isa.

Isa was very VERY nerves he was in a black long dress that showd of his shoulders he had a braid his hair had flowers he had black eyeliner on not much though "ah you look so cute"nanimé yells and finshes his hair "hah proud of you I guess"aqua says isa smiles"but what if he dosent love me any more what if he found another"anxity was building up xion stops him"nah he loves ya oh shit me nanime and kairi gtg flower stuff"xion yells they go out isa sighs he warps his arm around aqua's she smiles"lets go"they walk....

When lea sees isa he smiles,isa was soon in front of lea marluxa began to speak"we are gathered here today to celebrate these two lea and isa for every lasting love"after sometime of talking it was time for values"isa I love dyoy since I was 18 I'm ready to marry you I'm ready your ny future you were my past your my everything let's get married and die when I force you to clean the house"isa laughs"you helping loved ya since I was five pretty sure I'm ready for forever wait forever is along time but I dont mind spending it with you lea,I love you and I hope you love me to"he smiles "okay now the power in me I now say husband and huswife you may now kiss"marluxa says lea swoops in and kisses isa,isa kisses back they were married now there future is sealed!

They shall love even in the darkest hours...


End file.
